


Cruel To Be Kind

by jenajasper



Series: Lean On Me [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Sam Winchester, Clumsy Dean, Cursed objects, Home Sweet Home, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Schadenfreude, Three Stooges - Freeform, lucky/unlucky, serendipity (but not in a good way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: A sudden storm causes Sam and Dean to seek shelter in a strange place. And someone thinks it would be funny to teach Dean a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

The storm came out of nowhere. The sky turned suddenly dark, dark enough to force Dean's use of the headlights. The rain forceful enough to make the wipers all but useless.

They had just been talking about how good it was to be heading back home. Home, of course, was Dean's word. Sam still had not, as yet, accepted the bunker as anything more than a home base.

It became necessary to slow down since visibility was at a premium. Sam noticed a sign on the side of the road announcing food and lodging. Dean wanted to keep driving, excited about going home. However, even he saw the wisdom in taking care. He was responsible for the two things he valued most in the world.

He signaled and eased onto the exit ramp as lightning cracked the sky and thunder exploded almost directly overhead. It created a brightness that exposed a sign advertising 'vacancy'. Dean turned right at the end of the ramp and drove in the direction of the sign.

Stopped at a light, Sam noticed a small supermarket located in a strip mall. Since the weather showed no sign of letting up, they decided to grab a couple of six-packs and load up on whatever food they could find and wait out the storm at the motel.

Dean pulled into a parking slot close to the store. As they prepared to make a run for it, they noticed a shop directly in front of the car with a sign over the entrance that read 'Home Cookin'. The brothers turned to look at each other then jumped out of the car almost simultaneously to run through the rain and into the restaurant.

They found two stools at the counter and after examining the menu and checking out the specials, enjoyed the best food they'd had in months.

Lingering over another cup of coffee, they realized the rain was not slackening and decided to hit the road. Dean commented on how lucky they were to find the place and grabbed a business card.

As they exited, Sam flipped up his hood and Dean yanked his jacket over his head as protection against the downpour. In this way, they walked quickly to the store. Their only interest was in buying beer. Their desire for food was fully satisfied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The motel was less than a half mile from the mall. So, even at this slow speed, it was just a matter of a few minutes before the Impala pulled on to the pavement of the parking lot and stopped beneath the carport protecting the motel office.

While Sam registered, Dean took advantage of the dry. He transferred their bags from the trunk to the back seat. He also squeegeed the windows, flicking whatever pooled water he found. Upon Sam's return, Dean got behind the wheel and drove back out into the storm.

Since there were only a few cars in the lot, Dean was able to park parallel to the curb covering three or four spots. He maneuvered the passenger door directly in front of their room. Each of the doors in the row displayed a square overhang. Sam could see no use for them but decorative and perhaps a lucky break for him. He would be able to unlock the door while slightly shielded from the weather.

Again flipping up his hood, Sam jumped out and covered the distance in two steps. After securing the open door with a chair, he ran back out and dove into the back seat. He tossed each of their bags into the room from inside the car. He then grabbed a six-pack after securing his laptop bag over his shoulder. He ran back into the room. Dean soon joined him after parking the car.

They quickly removed their damp clothes each deciding a hot shower was in order. Dean called first. When Sam came out of the bathroom, he found his brother in front of the tv laughing uncontrollably. From the inarticulate noises, Sam was able to identify the program as an episode of The Three Stooges. He took a quick peek as the crowbar went up Curley's nose.

Sam grabbed a beer and handed one to his brother. As Dean removed the cap, beer flowed all over him. He heard laughter and looking toward his brother, found him with his back turned.

"Hey, it's not funny, Sam."

Sam turned, wearing a surprised expression. "You're right. That's a waste of good beer."

Dean got up to take his second shower of the night. Sam flipped open his laptop but before getting to work, he decided to take another look at the weather, He had a thought, was it even possible to rain this hard?

Dean tripped on his duffle bag, on his way to the bathroom, dropping his t-shirt. He heard the laughter again. He looked to find Sam staring out the window. Stepping out of the shower, Dean had a slight slip. Hearing the laughter again, he started to wonder if he had carried something back from that simple salt and burn or maybe he was finally losing his mind.

After about an hour, Sam decided to get some rest but, he soon realized that sleep was not in his immediate future. Dean's complaint of laughter that only he could hear worried him. He was sure his brother was neither crazy nor imagining things. Something was doing this to him. Sam just had no idea of how or why. He got out of bed, grabbed a bottle of water and started to investigate.

Sliding the contents of Dean's pockets across the table, Sam picked up the business card. In his mind, he retraced their activities to determine the onset of their problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean awoke, he saw Sam asleep at the table. He also saw the sunlight through the window. Anxious to get on the road, he quickly slipped on a pair of sweats stubbing his toe on the nightstand. Hearing the laughter, he sighed, grabbed his keys and quietly left the room. His first thought was to wake his brother from his uncomfortable position. But, he knew Sam had been working to help him. So, in return, he would pack the car and let his brother sleep a little longer. He could work the kinks out on the ride home.

Sam was awakened by the sound of metal on concrete. He jumped up and seeing Dean's bed empty, flung open the curtain. Everything looked normal except for the lug wrench near the Impala and no sign of Dean. At that moment, the door opened. In walked big brother holding a bandana tightly in his left hand.

Sam's quizzical look was soon answered.

"I'd just like to know what's so damn funny."

"Dean, I'm not laughing."

"I know that. I went out to a freaking flat tire. That was funny. Then, I cut my hand on the damn lug wrench. And that was funny.." He removed the bandana and held out his bloodied hand.

"Is it bad? Let me see…" Dean let his brother take his hand to assess the damage. Satisfied it was a minor injury, Sam calmly went for the first aid kit.

"Sammy, I'm changing tires for twenty years. I have never cut myself on a lug wrench."

Sam tended to Dean's hand while he spoke. "I wish you did wake me; I think I may know what's going on."

Dean yanked his hand back and grabbing Sam's face, gave him a big smile.

"I could kiss you. How do we fix it?"

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sam picked up the restaurant's business card from the table. He pointed to two symbols in the logo under the words 'Home Cookin'. Sam explained they were Greek. They appeared to be quite ancient and one looked familiar. Sam was sure he had seen it before. Out of curiosity. and to help clear his mind, he had looked them up.

The two symbols roughly translated to 'joy' and 'evil' There was an obsolete English word used in the translation. He told Dean the word was 'epicaricacy'. Dean was staring speechless. His expression was blank.

Sam tried again. "Okay, It's like schadenfreude."

"Is that supposed to help me with the first word?"

Sam explained the concept as enjoying someone else's suffering. He put it in terms he knew Dean would understand or at least relate to.

"It's like sadism without the sex part."

"Is that really a thing?"

"Seems like, and you found it."

"Yeah, that freakin freaky... freak laughing at my pain. Sammy, you're a genius. Now, how do we get rid of it?"

Since Dean picked up the card and the problem only affected him, Sam figured that if Dean destroyed it, the problem should go with it. They had never experienced anything like this but, it was pretty obvious that their luck had turned very quickly.

Sam thought back over the events of the past twenty-four hours. The sudden storm, the lightning, the road sign all leading them to the restaurant. The card had to be the answer. Those symbols couldn't be a coincidence. And we all know that 'accidents don't happen accidentally'* Dean was apprehensive so, he would put his trust in his smarter younger brother and torch the card in the sink.

At this point, they had no idea if Sam was correct. Only time would tell. However, Dean took it as a positive sign when he didn't get burned or set the room on fire. And nobody laughed. The brothers packed up and prepared to leave.

Dean asked his brother how he figured it out and why it had only affected him.

Sam realized that Dean's problems started after he watched the Stooges. He was laughing at Curley. Dean explained that you're supposed to laugh at Curley.

"Anyways, I think that set it off. You were enjoying someone else's misfortune. You should have listened to me."

Dean was confused by that.

"I always told you Shemp is the funnier stooge."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was eager to get back on the road. He was confident that the problem was solved and, besides, there was a memory foam mattress calling him. Unfortunately, his six foot four-inch conscience was calling him too.

Sam was concerned that others were being affected. He had checked the internet for local 'strange but true odd stories from the er' and shared them with his brother:

-A man breaks his leg after slipping on a banana peel

-A woman sprains her ankle when she trips over her dog

-A stock boy gets buried under a produce display and gets a concussion

-A waitress breaks her nose on a swinging door

Dean shrugged. "That kinda stuff happens all the time"

Sam reminded Dean that his mishaps were pretty mild probably because they burned the card. These other people were having serious accidents. Dean still didn't see a connection. Sam read one more sentence "Each victim complained that people were laughing at them." His theory was that they must have been holding the card for some time and the injuries progressed.

They needed to formulate a plan. They could find a way to get rid of the cards at the restaurant but, how to destroy the others?

 

Actually, Sam figured it all out. They went back to the restaurant. Since Dean's injury was more a scrape than a cut, they would pass it off as an allergic reaction to the ink. That, along with one of Sam's fake medical ids, should do it.

 

They tried to put some fear in the guy, however, at first, he resisted. "Get rid of the cards?", he asked with just a bit too much anxiety. "But the d..." He pulled in a breath and slowly let it out either to calm himself or to decide what to say next. "The deal was really good."

The brothers took a quick look at each relaying their suspicions of what was going on here. Sam answered, "Was the deal good enough to risk making this a public matter, getting the authorities involved?" He suddenly became very cooperative.

Of course, he would destroy his card stock. And by implying that they would be back in a more professional capacity, Sam and Dean were assured that history would not repeat. The restaurant owner added to his apology with an offer of free food. Dean was happy to accept but, Sam wanted one more thing.

The restaurant would add a public service notice on its website advising people to destroy any cards they might have. Dean suggested an offer of pie and coffee with any card that was returned.

Sam gave his brother a look that convinced Dean to let Sam take the lead. He took a seat at the counter. The waitress handed him a cup of coffee, from which he took a satisfying sip and a paper bag. Dean peeked in, took a whiff and put on a big smile.

When they left, they had a bag full of free lunch and a list of victims they needed to see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Impala, after visiting with the last name on their list, Dean reached into the bag for a slice of pie he knew was there. He grabbed the container and a handful of napkins. He dropped all but one. Sam took over the driving so Dean could eat.

Hearing his brother laugh, Sam asked what was funny. Dean retold the story of the man with the banana peel.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, Dean?"

"Come on, Sammy, that one was really funny. What a douche bag."

Dean took a sip of his second cup of coffee, free coffee, and instantly felt the discomfort of extreme heat on his tongue. He chuckled as he returned the cup to its holder. In less than a minute, the car hit a small bump causing Dean to slap his pie-filled fork onto himself. Of course, it was blueberry.

Dean was a little upset; Sam was oblivious.

"Okay, I get it. But, you're doing the laundry and quit laughing!"

Sam took a quick look at his brother, not bothering to answer. When he saw the stain on Dean's t-shirt, he pulled the car over at the first available spot.

Embarrassed, and maybe just a little insulted, Dean said, "Hey, I can eat in a moving car, dude."

Sam turned to his brother and simply said, "I didn't laugh."

Dean's eyes widened as he was hit with the full impact.

"Oh crap! It's the scooden-fruity."

Now, Sam did laugh. "It's pronounced schadenfreude."

Dean had an inappropriate pronunciation he wanted to share but, he let it go before it reached his mouth. However, he did give his brother the look that went with it.

In a slight panic, Sam told Dean to check his pockets as he reached in back for the brown bag. He carefully sifted through the contents and mixed in with the napkins; Sam felt the stiff cardboard. He let Dean know of his discovery and opened the door to exit. Dean followed.

Sam walked around to the passenger side while he searched his pockets for a lighter. As Dean stepped out of the car, his foot caught on the door frame, and he stumbled out almost landing on his knees. He yelled "Shut up!" and Sam merely shook his head. He handed Dean the lighter and the card, which he held in a napkin.

Depositing the card in the coffee cup, Dean burned what they hoped was the last. Meanwhile, Sam thoroughly checked the Impala. They returned to the car; Dean was behind the wheel and asked Sam to watch for a U-turn sign.

"Aren't we going home?"

Dean was so worked up; he had missed that Sam had just said something very important.

"I'm going back. Somebody put that card in there."

"It was probably just an acc…." The look his brother gave him, stopped Sam mid-sentence. "Dean, just let it go. Two wrongs won't make it right."

Making a fist, he responded, "No? Well, one left might do it."

Sam sighed and tried again to calm his brother by reminding him they were on their way home.

This time, Dean heard him; it brought a smile to his face.

Putting a bit more pressure on the gas, Dean asked his baby to take them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schadenfreude (shahd-n-froi-duh) Satisfaction or pleasure felt at someone else's misfortune   
> https://www.dictionary.com
> 
> * (Dean to Sam) Episode 17 season 6 "My Heart Will Go On"
> 
> ** (Sam to Dean) Episode 15 Season 8 "Man's Best Friend With Benefits"


End file.
